


Wrong Number, Right Person

by SorenMarie



Series: Wrong Number, Right Person [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedsharing, Child's Play gif, Depressed Garth, F/M, Fic based on a song, First meeting jitters, Gen, Negative Self Speak, Suicide Attempt, Talking about fears, Thinking that the world would be better off without him, Wrong number, awkward first kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Garth can usually bounce back but when the voices are too loud, a phone call from a strange quiets them down.





	1. One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Genre Bingo - Late Night Call

Garth was used to it by now.  Every time he screwed up, someone always had a few choice words for him.  He tried his hardest, like all the other hunters out there.  Garth was only human.  He was allowed to screw up every once in a while.  But yet, after the phone call with Bobby, his words were still swimming around.  “I wonder how I’m still alive myself.”  Garth sighed to himself as he drove down the highway and moved onto his next case. **  
**

He tried everything to make the voices stop.  No matter what he did, they kept getting louder and louder until he pulled off to the side of the road and put his car in park.  He laid his head on the steering wheel with a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a second.  “I’m no good, everyone thinks so.”  His cell phone rang in the passenger seat but Garth ignored it.  It wasn’t until the third or fourth time ringing that Garth picked up his phone and looked at the number.  He didn’t recognize it but as soon as he answer he said hello a couple timed but when no one replied, he was close to hanging up but that’s when he heard it.  

That soft voicing singing made Garth sit up.   _I’m only one call away, I’ll be there to save the day._   You stopped singing and Garth had to wipe his eyes.  “Oh shit snacks, I am so sorry.. I thought I was calling a friend of mine.”

“I should’ve interrupted you but you have a beautiful singing voice.”  You felt your face heat up and you heard Garth blow his nose.  “I’m sorry about that.”

“It sounds like you need a friend right now amigo.  My name’s Y/N, what’s yours?”

“Garth Fitzgerald the IV.”

“What happened to the first three?”  Garth chuckled lightly at your joke, at least he was hoping it was a joke and you smiled.  

“I’m not entirely sure.  Now care to tell me why a pretty girl such as yourself is calling a total stranger at 2:30 in the morning?”

“You don’t even know what I look like, how in the hell do you know I’m pretty?  Also I got sucked into this show on Netflix, it’s ridiculous.”

The two of you continued talking until Garth heard the familiar sound of another call coming in.  He held his phone out to see who was trying to get a hold of him and sighed.  “Y/N, I’m sorry about this but duty calls and someone is blowing up my phone something fierce.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to keep you so long, this never happens honestly.  I hate talking on the phone, but there’s something about you Garth that makes it easier.  So thank you for talking with me.”

“No, please don’t apologize for that.  I needed someone to talk to so, I’m happy that I picked up.”  

“Will it be alright if I call you again?”

“I’d like that a lot.”


	2. I'll Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year of phone calls and texts, Garth and you agree to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fills my Bedsharing square from AU Bingo

_> > I made the mistake of watching a horror movie before bed and now I can’t sleep.  
_

_< < 🤣🤣_

_> > It’s not funny Garth.  _

_> > I mean seriously, what if I have nightmares about a nun that’s trying to possess me?_

_< <  The Nun wasn’t even that scary Y/N.  I’ve seen scarier stuff while working.  _

_> > And yet, you don’t have nightmares about any of it?_

_< < I’m a grown ass man, of course I do._

Your friendship with Garth started about a year ago when you accidentally dialed the wrong number.  You had everything set up and soon as your friend answered, you would start singing.  You screwed up however.  The person you ended up talking to sounded like he needed a friend so the two of you talked for hours, which was something you normally didn’t do.  You felt sad when he had to get off of the phone though.  Before he hung up,  you asked if you could call and talk to him again.  He said yes and afterwards you saved his number in your contacts.

_< < So Y/N, I have some time off and I know we talked about it before, but what would you think about meeting up?_

_> >  You’re joking right?  Garth, listen.  We’ve tried this before but every time something comes up from your job.  _

_< <  I know but I really want this to happen.  _

_> >  So do I.  I’m just scared._

_< < You pick the meeting place.  _

_> > If this is really going to happen, we’ll have meet each other halfway.  Now where are you again?_

_< < I’m on the outside of Indiana.  Just left a quaint little town that’s a haven for supernatural creatures.  _

_< <  I’m gonna leave the planning to you Y/N.  Just let me know when and where, and I’ll be there._

_> > I’ll let you know once I figure it out.  _

–

It had been two weeks of texting Garth back and forth, but you finally had all the details of your trip planned out.  The two of you were literally meeting each other after all this time, and you were excited.  Excited but nervous.  

You found it amusing that the place you were going to meet Garth for the first time was called The Marmaduke Diner.  

Taking a sip of the hot chocolate you ordered, you glanced out the window and sighed.  Your phone chimed in your pocket, but instead of digging it out, you ignored it.  It was nearing the time the two of you agreed upon and he wasn’t here.  You took another sip and watched the parking lot.  What kind of car did Garth say he drove again?

You were so focused on watching the parking lot that you missed the cafe door chiming as Garth stepped in from the cold.  “Excuse me ma’am, I’m supposed to be meeting someone here and I really hope she’s still here.”

“Well aren’t you a handsome fella.  Yeah, your girl is in the second to last booth.  I’ll bring you a hot chocolate, free of charge of course.”  The waitress winked at Garth and the top of his ears turned red.  “What are you doing standing there boy?  I give her a few more minutes before she up and leaves.   I’m sure you don’t want that.”

Your pictures did not do you justice.  Garth took a deep breath before he started moving.  He was trying his hardest to work out what he was going to say to you first.  By the time he reached your booth though, he had nothing.  He cleared his throat and that got your attention.  “Y/N L/N right?”

“Yes, who’s asking?”  

“It’s me, Garth.”

“You - “ Garth pulled you from the booth with a grin on his face and hugged you.  You tipped your head back to get a good look at him.  “You’re taller than I thought.”

“I’m sorry I’m late.  Traffic was backed up something fierce.”  He released you from his grip and took a seat across from you.

“You showed up in one piece.”  You reached across the table and squeezed his hand with a smile.  “That’s all that matters to me.”

“I tried to text ya and let you know I’d be running late..”  

“Shit, Garth.  I -”  

Garth held up his hand with a smile on his face.  “It’s fine, Y/N.  Now, have you eaten anything yet?”  Right on cue, your stomach growled loudly and Garth chuckled.

“I was too nervous to eat anything.”  Your stomach growled again and Patty, the head waitress chuckled as she delivered Garth’s mug of hot chocolate and placed it in front of him.  

“Well hun, I could hear your stomach growlin’ from across the diner.   It sounds like you could use somethin’ to eat, how’s about some bacon cheeseburgers and french fries?”

“That sounds amazing, yes please.”  

“Coming right up, hun.”  

–  

You were polishing off the rest of your fries, and instead of bobbing your head to the song that was playing in the background, a weather alert was going off.  

A winter storm warning is in effect for the state of Tennessee and all of its surrounding counties.  

“I think our plans might be cancelled now, Garth.”

“We might be stuck here for a few days, if that weather report was correct.  What are we gonna do?  It’s not like we have a place to stay..”

“Yeah, I honestly didn’t think that far ahead.”

“Hey, don’t blame yourself for this.  Mother Nature can be a tricky lady when she wants to be.  Now, I might have an idea of how to salvage this - do you trust me?”

“Okay Aladdin, you gonna offer me a ride on your flying carpet next?”  Garth snorted out a laugh and shook his head.  

“Excuse me ma’am?”  Patty made her way over to your table with a huge smile on her face.

“Is everything okay here?”

“The food was fantastic, but I was wondering if you knew a place where we could hunker down for the impending weather?”

“I think I know the perfect place.  I wouldn’t normally offer this to a stranger but the two of you  seem like good kids and your boyfriend reminds me of my first husband, god rest his soul.  We have a cabin in the woods that we rarely use anymore but my husband has reassured that me that it has been winterized.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I mean, you might need to stock up on food and water for a few days but we might be able to help out with that.”  Patty pointed over her shoulder towards the kitchen with a wink.  “There’s no sense in all this food going bad if we can’t open for a few days.”

“I don’t know how we could ever repay your kindness.”  

“You don’t have to worry about it.  Just knowin’ that there will be life once again up in that cabin, that’d make him smile.”  

“Thank you Miss Patty.”

“It’s nothin’ hun.”  Patty waved her hand before she gathered up your empty plates.  “If you wanna stick around until we close, I’ll make sure we have everything ready for you.”

–

“Holy shit, I was expecting a tiny cabin in the woods not a freaking mansion!”

“Miss Patty said her first husband built it for her as a wedding present.”

“He must’ve been one hell of a man before he passed away.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he was.”

This was your third or fourth trip out to Garth’s car and you shivered.  The snow was coming down at an alarming rate, and you were grateful that the two of you made it in one piece.  “Remind me when we finally get everything unpacked, that I need to call Patty and let her know that we made it up here safely.”

“Oh, I did that while you were putting stuff away in the kitchen.”  Garth had a stack of boxes in his hands and you followed behind him with the rest of your luggage.  “Get that door, will ya?”  

You giggled quietly as you held open the front door.  “Is that the last of it?”

“Mhmm, I still can’t believe she’s letting us use this cabin.  I guess there are still nice people out there in the world.”  

“What do you wanna do first?”  

“Well, we can finish puttin’ this stuff away and then maybe we can watch a movie?  I’m pretty sure I saw a huge collection of movies in the media room.”  Garth grinned once he sat the boxes down on the counter.  “Maybe, we can watch a horror movie?”

“My first response to that is to say hell no but since you’re here, fine.  Wanna go traditional and watch it with the lights out?”

“I’m holding you responsible if I have nightmares.”  You snorted out a laugh and Garth threw the nearest dish towel at you.  “Go pick out a few movies.”  

“Fine.”  You stuck your tongue out at him as you exited the kitchen and made your way towards the media room.

You were speechless as you stepped inside and felt along the wall for a light switch.  You closed your eyes briefly as light flooded the room and your jaw dropped when you got a good look around.  “Patty, holy shit.  Exactly how many people are in your family?  I’m pretty sure this room is bigger than my apartment.”  In the opposite corner, there were bookshelves filled with movies and you grinned as you picked out a few.  

“Now how in the hell do - oh there it is.  Okay, if that’s here, where are the remotes?”

“They might be in that drawer beside you.”  You grinned over your shoulder as Garth approached with a tray of drinks and snacks.  “I hope you picked out something good.”

“That honestly depends on your definition of good.”  You pressed play and you heard Garth sigh from the other side of the couch and he shook his head.  

“Y/N, you’ve got to be kidding me here.  Child’s Play, really?”

“I can switch it if you want…”  

“No, it’s fine.”  

It was obviously not fine.  

You were watching Garth more than you were actually watching the movie.  The two of you watched as Karen picked up Chucky to check and see if there were batteries in him.  

[Originally posted by intotvoid](https://tmblr.co/Z80vOl2aaKi0D)

As soon as his head spun around, and he spoke, Garth’s scream echoed around the room.  You paused the movie and tried your hardest not to laugh.  He looked over at you with a blush on his face.  

“I’m fine Y/N.  Just unpause the movie and let’s finish this.”  

“You sure?”

“Yes.”  You pressed play and the movie resumed.  

You heard Garth sigh in relief once the credits started rolling.  “You up for one more movie?”

“As long as there’s no dolls in ‘em, I should be fine.”

“Wait, Garth, are you actually scared of dolls?”

“Yes ma’am, I can’t stand ‘em.  I’ve seen some serious hoodoo in my day, Y/N. People that mess with that, can make these dolls come to life? No. Thank. You. I’ll stick with werewolves and vampires if ya don’t mind.“

“Okay, no more doll movies.”

“Thank you.  Now, I told you one thing that I’m afraid of, and in all fairness, I think you owe me.”

“Something I’m afraid of?”

“Yes’m.  I’m guessing it’s something way out there.  Like I have friends that are petrified of flying and the other, even though he’s a gentle giant, he’s terrified of clowns.”

“Being possessed.”

“Oh, really?”

“Mhmm.”

“You know, I honestly thought it was something like bugs.. or ghosts.”

“Ghosts are terrifying, okay?  My childhood home was haunted but my parents never believed me though.”

“Most people don’t, now are you sure you’re up for another movie?  You’ve been yawning for the past half hour, and don’t think I haven’t noticed you nodding off.”

“Okay.”  You yawned loudly and Garth quietly chucked.  “Let’s just go to bed.  Hey Garth?”  

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Can we sleep in the same room?”

“If that’s what you want.”

–

You jerked awake when you heard Garth calling out your name.  “Shit.”  You threw back the covers and rolled off the bed.  He insisted on sleeping in the same room, but Garth, ever the gentleman insisted that you take the bed.  He however was stretched out on a chaise in the corner.  

“Y/N, no!”  You were by his side as soon as he popped up.  Confusion set in, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath.  “You asleep Y/N?”

“Not anymore, you wanna talk about it?”  

“Not really.  Go back to sleep, I’ll be fine, I swear.”

“Not unless you join me in the bed.”  Even though it was dark in the room, you still felt your face flush.  

“You don’t want to share the bed with someone like me, I’ll just wake you up again.”

“Garth, I toss and turn most nights, trust me when I say that you’re fine.  Although the next time you want to talk bad about yourself, regardless of how weak I am, I’m hauling your ass over my shoulder and putting you into that bed myself.”

He quietly chuckled and you heard him stand up.  “I’d love to see that happen actually.”

You climbed on the queen sized bed first and tugged Garth so that his head was resting in your lap.  You raked your hand through his hair and the two of you sat there in silence.  He would talk when he was ready and you’d be there to hear him out.

“Y/N,”  You could hear Garth’s heart pounding in his chest but he took a breath and continued talking.  “I was in a really dark place when you first called me.  I mean, I was so close to doing something stupid.  I was on that ledge, ready to end it all but then my phone rang and something told me that I should answer it.  You literally saved my life and I can’t thank you enough.”  

“Garth… “  You heard him move up the bed so that his back was sitting by the headboard.  He was watching you carefully before he leaned forward.  

You close your eyes briefly and instead of feeling Garth’s lips on yours, you feel them brush against your nose.  You open your eyes and notice Garth is blushing and the two of you laugh at what just happened.  Shyly, you ask if he wants to try again, but Garth hesitates so you end up leaning in and kisses him on the lips gently.  

“Can I get one more?”  You chuckle and kiss him again before you tangle your legs with his and wrap your arms around his chest.    

“Where does this leave us?”

“We don’t have to define anything right now, but I know that from now on,  I want to spend every moment I can with you.”

“Me too.” You quietly whisper against his chest as you close your eyes and fall asleep once again.    


End file.
